Recovery
by WonderPickle
Summary: After Gwen finally convinces Kevin not to walk on his broken leg, they spend a lazy day at home. Gwevin one-shot, lots of fluff.


**Sorry I haven't written anything in quite a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kevin! You can't go anywhere! _Listen_ to me."

Kevin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Gwen, I'm _fine_. I'm not going go sit around here and have you take care of me while there's Forever Knights to be fought!"

Gwen stood up a little straighter and crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you not hearing _anything_ I'm saying? Kevin, you _know_ your leg is broken, you can't go _anywhere_!"

He leaned his back farther into the couch and scoffed. "I can _too_ walk. Jeez, Gwen, you're not my mother."

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed. " _What_ did you just say?"

Kevin seemed to be trying to make her angry, although his playful mocking was no match for her harsh tone. "I'm not a baby. I don't need you to take care of me. Besides, I won't let Ben finish off those Forever Knights by himself when there's plenty of pounding left for the rest of us."

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and forged her mouth into a grim line. "Kevin, I cannot keep having this conversation with you. I'm not letting you go anywhere. If I have to put a bubble around you, _I will_."

"Really? You're going to put me in a _bubble_?" Kevin laughed, half amused half trying to be annoying.

"You think this is a _joke_? You're _seriously_ injured. You can't leave this house," Gwen replied.

"I'm not a baby, Gwen."

"Then why do you keep acting like one?"

Kevin laughed, but not as bubbly and amused as it was previously. "You're seriously not going to let me leave?"

"Kevin, you broke your leg. You can't walk on that for days," said Gwen with a sigh.

"So is that a no?"

"What do you think?"

Kevin looked at her, even his playful mindset realizing she wasn't going to take his jokes right now. "Alright, alright, I'll stay."

With another sigh, this time one of relief, Gwen plopped down on the couch next to her boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin responded, waving his hand dismissively while shrugging.

There was an awkward moment of silence, both of them sitting on the cushions and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Since you're making me stay here, I have nothing to do! Can't work on my car, can't kick Forever Knight butt, can't do anything!" Kevin eventually complained.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Try reading a book."

Kevin shot her a dirty look. "Why don't you try entertaining me?"

She flailed her arms up in the air. "What the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Just entertain me," he said, raising his eyes up and wriggling his eyebrows to give a somewhat seductive appeal.

Instantly, Gwen's face turned into a mask of revolt. "Oh, _Kevin_!" she exclaimed, socking him across the arm, really hard.

He tried to then look guilty. "What? If I'm gonna be stuck here I'm gonna need _something_ to do."

She shook her head. "Why don't we just see what's on the TV?"

"At 2:00?" Kevin said, "On a Saturday afternoon? Okay sure, Gwen. Whatever you say."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, I'm taking care of you," she answered, reaching to the table where his foot was propped up to grab the remote. Leaning back, she pressed the power button and began scrolling through the numerous channels appearing on the screen.

"I didn't _ask_ you to take care of me," Kevin mumbled, looking the other way.

"Did you really think you needed to?" came Gwen's instant reply.

More silence ensued, but within that quiet Kevin noiselessly reached his arm over and wrapped it around Gwen's shoulders. She leaned into his arm and the side of his body, resting her head against his chest. She was still flipping through the channels, but finding nothing worth watching.

She could sense an " _I told you so_ " on the tip of Kevin's tongue, waiting to be equipped and shot at his girlfriend.

Finally, Gwen settled on some cartoon she wasn't sure the name of. But it didn't really matter, because she wasn't paying much attention. She was more focused on Kevin, and luckily she could tell he was more focused on her.

She didn't think it was a good idea to kiss him, even though she desperately wanted to. Kissing could lead to...other things, and she didn't want anything more to happen to Kevin's already broken leg.

Gwen could hear his heart beating in his chest, a _THUMP!_ pulsing against her ear. It was a comforting sound to hear, a reassurment that she was securely in his arms.

Kevin's desires must've become too strong, since he gently grabbed her chin and stretched it up to his, so their lips could gracefully meet.

She smiled against him, feeling her unbridle joy being let loose. While at first cupping her cheek, his hand then moved down to her lower back, while the other one slipped into her red locks.

Her fingers, on the other hand, were both knotted in his thick black hair. She pulled his head downwards more, trying to get as close as they could psychically get.

Instinctively, her leg jumped across his, and immediately she was straddling him, still on the couch. Although, she was careful to look out for his injured leg, not wanting any more harm to come of it.

The kisses continued, her lips spreading father apart to allow for his to come closer in.

Tongues collided in the heat and the fire, igniting all sorts of excitement in both of them.

Kevin tried to roll over to be on top, but in the process banged his leg against the coffee table. He pulled away to say, "OW!"

Gwen pushed herself away completely, untangling her fingers and the rest of her body. "This is why we shouldn't be doing this," she stated firmly.

Kevin shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow. " _Kevin_."

"Really, Gwen, I'm good."

"I think your leg has already suffered enough damage, let's not push it," Gwen replied, straightening her shirt.

"Oh come on!" Kevin whined, "This is _so_ much better than fighting Forever Knights."

"I'm doing this for your own good," Gwen taunted, getting off the couch, "Want anything to drink?"

Kevin opened his mouth to answer, but she gave him a quick peck on the lips. She was behind him, standing, so her head was upside down in front of his as she did so.

"I just want you," he answered as she walked away.

She made a mocking giggling noise, which caused him to throw his head back into the pillows and moan. It was going to be a long recovery.

* * *

 **Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I am very sorry it took me so long to post something. But don't worry, I have plenty of one-shot ideas for plenty of different couples coming up, some of which I haven't posted stories about yet. :)**

 **Please comment anything you'd like to see about Gwevin, or any of the couples I have in the list in my bio!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
